


Old Park Chanyeol

by Baekeun_hyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Nonsense, Other, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekeun_hyun/pseuds/Baekeun_hyun
Summary: Lord and be hold.
Kudos: 1





	Old Park Chanyeol

oh Park Chanyeol had a farm E-I-E-I-O  
And on his farm he had a dog  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a zoom zoom here and a zoom zoom there  
Here a zoom, there a zoom,  
everywhere zoom zoom  
park chanyeol hates toben E-I-E-I-O

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to be funny please laugh.


End file.
